


What Happened to the Soul You Used to Be?

by Gamzee_Makaraoni



Series: Aradia Week 2016 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni
Summary: It was a great irony. The rustblood called crazy for speaking with spirits had been crowned queen of the dead.-(For Aradia Week Day 5: Ghosts)





	

The moment she walked into their world, everything froze, before they rushed to her like she was a magnet. And in a way, she was. They had experienced nothing but a black void for gods know how many sweeps, and here she was, bold and bright and so vividly _red_.

They had not seen a living being in so long, had not _been_ a living being in so long, that her presence was an oddity to them. She let them come to her, let them run wispy hands through her hair and stare blankly into her eyes. She saw faces of people she knew, of people she had lost and saved, but she was no longer fazed by it. She had grown up with spirits, and she had been one. She knew how they felt.

They encircled her, speaking in hoarse whispers. _You are different. You breathe. You have color. You are not like us. You_ live _. This is not where the living belong._

 _I am like you,_ she spoke back. _Not so long ago, I was a spirit just like you. I was stubborn and did not depart, and I suffered for it. I saw my friends wonder where I was and I could not tell them why I stayed at home._

 _But you came back,_ they hissed.

_Yes. Fate chose me as part of the unlucky few to carry out a mission._

They tilted their heads. _You are special. Why are you here?_

_To help. To guide. All the other realms have their rulers, and I know that my skills are most useful here. If you will accept me, I will lead you._

They backed away from her, whispering to one another. The fact that a living person had entered their realm had startled them, and her offer was even more of a shock. It was some time before they broke apart. One floated up to her and bowed gently.

_Welcome home, your Highness._

 

With those words, sweeps of pressure lifted off of her. She felt young again, like the child she had used to be. This was right. This _was_ home. She belonged with the dead.

They gave her a ceremony, but without the grandeur of the others. One ghost set a crown of bones reverently on her head, and she bit back a laugh.

It was a great irony. The rustblood called crazy for speaking with spirits had been crowned queen of the dead.

Truly, the world must have ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 5!  
> I went for a more serious approach with this one. Sorry for its short length, I was super busy today and didn't get much of a chance to write. I still hope you enjoyed!  
> Check out my other Aradia Week fics, and my tumblr at gaydrienagreste.


End file.
